


The One Who Didn't Listen

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hebrew, Jokes, Old Hag Who Talks Too Much, Oral Sex, Porn, Rape, Ritual, The Wilds, The Witch of the Wilds, Vaginal Sex, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another Flemeth porn story that I had in mind for a few days and I wanted to write it before my inspiration will leave me.<br/>That is why the story is very short.<br/>This work of mine contains very graphic pornographic content and violence.<br/>Please read at your own risk!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One Who Didn't Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Flemeth porn story that I had in mind for a few days and I wanted to write it before my inspiration will leave me.  
> That is why the story is very short.  
> This work of mine contains very graphic pornographic content and violence.  
> Please read at your own risk!

Erica was ready for the festival. She practiced her song for months! She knew everyone in Ferelden will watch her and listen to her voice. She was very exited. 

"Remember dead daughter" her mother said before they got out of the house "If you want to make us proud, you must be perfect today! If your voice will be off tune the ritual won't work!" 

Erica nodded for yes and they both started walking to Redcliff. 

"I think you are very happy and that's a good thing but don't let it become destruction to your duty today." Erica's mother said with a very stern tone "I will ask you some ordinary quastions and if you fail to answer those we will go back home!" 

Erica got angry "Mom?!"

 

"What is your name?"

"Erica Dormin"

"How old are you?"

"I am 16"

"Are you a good singer?"

"Yes!!!!!!!"

 

They both were laughing and telling jokes to each other for a long time, for that trip was very long. 

When they got to Redcliff, Erica's mother grabbed her daughter's hand and said "Erica, I know you don't believe in stories but please listen to me. Witches and demons are looking for the singers of this ritual every year again and again. That is why I beg of you not to come back home through the shortcut in the wilds. It is too dangerous." 

Erica mumbled something and said "OK mom… I won't…" Erica's mother seemed relieved. "Now I will go home. I'll wait for you tomorror." 

Erica got into Redcliff castle and found everyone were waiting just for her. 

"It's about time Erica!" Said king Alistair "We half expected to hear of the 7th blight before you come!" 

Erica blushed and tried not to look bad. "I… I just came from Lothering… It was a long trip!". 

"Well that's enough, my dear Alistair." Said the queen and put her head on Alistair's shoulder "I think we can start the ritual now…" 

Alistair started to blush "Er…. Y.. Yes… I…. Let's go to the tower!" He mumbled and started walking towards the door leading to the high tower. 

Erica looked at the queen and said "Thank you. your grace.." as she bowed down. 

The queen smiled and came closer to Erica 

"Please stand up. I think the only thing you can do that would make me happy, is to sing in that ritual and make sure it will not fail." The queen said and raised her hand as if telling Erica to stand. 

The queen's long red hair was so beautiful, and Erica wished to have her hair like this. 

"Only one thing I wish you to know…" the queen spoke to Erica "I assume you have heard from your mother not to go through the wilds on your way back. There is a reason for that, of course. The Witch Of The Wilds wants to have her own demonic ritual tonight. All she needs for it is an unspoiled body of the festival's main singer. That is you. Please be carful on your way back and listen to what I say." The queen's blue eyes were glowing and Erica knew the lady was scared. 

"Don't worry, your grace…" Erica tried to calm her down "All's good!". 

The queen and Erica went to the tower and there the ritual took place. 

Erica did her best and sang the best she could. 

Everyone were happy and everyone loved her voice. 

"Well that was a good fix for your lack of timing. Guess now the only thing you should worry about is that Old Hag Who Talks Too Much and we'll be fine, right?" Alistair was joking around. 

Now Erica just wanted to go home and tell her mother everyone were so pleased. 

S he just couldn't wait. "I'll be going now!" said Erica and started walking out of the castle "Wait!" Said the queen. 

"Your grace?" asked Erica with a smile "I want to give you this" she said and gave Erica a small bottle "This contains a potion that will purify your soul. Drink it before you go, just in case something will go wrong." 

Erica didn't want to drink it "I will! Don't worry! Bye!!" Erica lied. She hurried to the wilds and the villagers called out to her and bagged she would go the other way, but she was too far to hear.

 

 

"Oh who needs that stupid bottle?" Erica asked herself after one hour of walking in the wilds "I don't need this..". 

Erica looked around to see if there are people watching, when she was sure she's alone, she broke the bottle. 

As soon as she did, a very strong wind came. 

"Oh darn!" she raged "Why didn't I wear some warm clothes…?" 

Erica ignored the wind and kept walking. 

"Oh what a foolish thing you just did…" A voice of a woman echoed through the wilds. 

"Oh and why is that?" Erica giggled with disrespect. 

The woman came out of the shadows and revealed herself. 

"Are you some kind of an old slut or something?" Erica tried to insult the woman. 

"You are walking too close to the pit, child.." said the woman and crossed her hands. 

Erica realized she went too far 'I'm sorry ma'am.." She apologized. 

The woman was messing with her fingers and her metal gloves made scratching sounds. 

"Why did you break the bottle, child? Have your mother taught you nothing?" The woman asked as she was coming closer and closer to Erica. 

"I… Er… I didn't think that would be so useful.." Erica tried to answer 

"Who are you?" she asked the old woman. 

The woman was now very close to Erica. 

"You may call me Flemeth" Said the witch as she torn Erica's shirt. 

"No! What are you doing?! Help!" Erica tried to run away as the witch grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground 

"Tsk tsk tsk…. Bad girl… You didn't listen to others and now you are captured by me…" Said the witch with evil eyes. 

Erica started to cry as she tried to run away. 

"You think that would work, do you?" asked the witch and grabbed Erica's leg and threw her on the ground again. 

Flemeth held Erica's arms on the ground and torn her skirt and underwear. 

"Don't! Please! Don't do this! Don't touch me! Help me! Someone! Help!!!" Erica was crying. 

"Remain silent, child!" The witch ordered and slapped Erica's face. 

"Why am I going through this..? I'm sorry if I offend you… Please let me go…" Erica was weeping and begging, but to no avail. 

"May I taste your lips, child?" Flemeth asked with her eyes glowing with an evil stern look "Wha..? No! Let me g-!" Flemeth didn't let Erica talk and forced her mouth on her. 

E Erica tried so desperately move the witch's face away from her, but Flemeth held on to her arms so she couldn't move. 

Flemeth tongue was very fast and it felt so bad. 

Erica wanted to run far away from that witch who was abusing her. 

At some point Flemeth stopped kissing Erica and slowly stroked her lips 

"Tasty…" Flemeth whispered as she slowly started stroking Erica's bare breasts. 

"Don't touch me, you witch!"

"I do not wish to listen to you if you talk like this.."

"P.. Please stop!" Erica tried to beg "Why are you doing this..?" the scared weeping girl asked, still shivering. 

"I thought of asking nicely at first, but then you had to insult me… Bad choice, dear girl…" the witch replayed as she grabbed Erica's nipples and squeezed them. 

"Ow it hurts! Stop!" Erica was weeping and begging. 

Flemeth stopped everything for some reason. 

The witch glared at the young maiden she captured. 

"P… Please…" Erica begged "Let me go home… Please… I'm sorry for what I said before… I promise to listen to others… Just let me go home… Please…" Erica cried and begged the witch, but she just smiled. 

"Tsk tsk tsk… The young naughty girl asks for forgiveness… What a shame it will not work…" Flemeth spoke gently with evil tone in her voice. 

Erica was sobbing as the witch lowered her head between the girl's legs and started licking her private area. "S.. Stop! Please... Someone help me..!" Erica was weeping and begging while the witch just kept going. "

A virgin? What a pleasant surprise.." Flemeth spoke to herself, as she got up and sat between Erica's legs. 

"Now I assume you want to know why this is happening…" Flemeth spoke to the frightened weeping girl "Well let me tell you why… Every time that stupid festival takes place, the king find a virgin singer that would open the gates of heaven to let all of the dead souls go to their Maker… That virgin is very important to me. If you manage to have the pleasure to deflower this maiden, your powers as a mage will be even greater. That is your role. That is why this is happening!"

Flemeth moved a cloth covering her crotch aside and revealed a huge white penis. 

"No…. N…. No please..! Anything but that!" Erica tried to beg. 

" Now try to relax and enjoy your first time, child…" Flemeth spoke as her penis got closer and closer to Erica's genitals. 

Somehow Erica managed to get up and started running. 

"I would not do this if I were you.." Flemeth shouted at the girl. 

Erica didn't want to listen, but suddenly she felt as if some rope is tied on her neck choking her slowly. 

"Ghuuuu…. Wha..?!" Erica couldn't breath. 

She looked back and saw Flemeth was holding her hand up and it looked like she was holding something, and every time the witch tightened her grip on that thing, it was harder for Erica to breath. 

"Stay where you are if you do not want me to kill you." Flemeth said as she slowly signed her to come back. 

Erica didn't want to die, so she came back, still crying. 

"Now lie down on the ground and spread your legs." The witch ordered Erica. 

Erica did as she was told, still weeping and sobbing. 

When Erica was on the ground, Flemeth leaned above her and held her hands on the ground. 

"Now, child, why don't you try to enjoy this?" asked the witch as she slowly started licking Erica's neck. 

Erica tried to ignore that and closed her eyes. 

Her tears kept falling as she realized she should have listened to the king and queen and her mother. 

"Now I will put it inside you…" The witch announced and started stroking Erica's genitals with her white penis. 

Erica was very nervous and scared. 

"Please… Be gentle…" Erica begged the witch. 

Flemeth smiled and nodded for yes. 

The tears came down Erica's face as Flemeth chuckled and prepared her position. 

"How nice.." Flemeth softly spoke to Erica "You are so calm now.. Then it will be pleasant for both of us…" 

Erica wiped her tears off and closed her eyes as she felt that penis penetrates her. 

It was too big and painful for her first. 

"Oh so tight... That feels so good..." Flemeth moaned with pleasure as her penis got deeper and deeper into the girl's vagina 

"Ow… It hurts..!! It Hurts!" Erica was weeping again and again "Maker save me... Maker help me..!". 

The blood started pouring and Flemeth started to gently stroke Erica's face "I am going to start moving girl, and you will love it just as much as I will.." The witch groaned and started moving her hips very fast. 

"Guh… Oh my…. Ggggg…! This is… Too much..!!" Erica tried to talk through Flemeth's thrusting pace. 

Flemeth laughed and kept moving as Erica tried to keep her sanity. 

It wasn't painful anymore, but that tingly feeling every time the movement repeated, made Erica slowly like having the witch inside her. 

As Erica started to moan, Flemeth looked happier and moved faster and faster with glowing lustful eyes. 

" Zehu Korban Hatza'ati" Flemeth was chanting while thrusting deeper and faster "Boreh Yakar Ana Kabel Et Bituley A'lmah Zu Veha'anek Li Otzma" 

Erica's genitals were glowing for some reason and the witch seemed to enjoy that fact, so she was thrusting so hard that Erica couldn't control herself anymore. 

"Ough….!! Oh My……!!!! Please Don't……!!! I Can't…!!!!! Oh My Maker!!!!!!!!!" Erica was yelping. 

Flemeth only smiled and kept going faster and harder still. 

At some point they both climaxed together. E

rica was gasping for air. 

That was way too intense for her. 

Flemeth took a knife from behind her and got it closer and closer to Erica's neck 

"This is our goodbye, child.." the witch whispered and stabbed Erica's chest. 

Erica died instantly. 

Flemeth got up and started walking away. 

 

 

A few weeks later, Erica's body was found. 

E veryone knew what happened and were so very sad that the young girl died so young because she didn't want to listen. 

S ince that day, Flemeth kept looking for virgin singers who attend to the festival, and king Alistair tried his best to send Templers to find that 'Witch Of The Wilds', and make sure things like what happened to Erica will not happen again.

~END~


End file.
